


First Changes

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Autobot City Reboot [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was normal, until the Decepticons released a virus on the world. A virus designed to cyberform humans. The first one, nineteen-year-old Alex, is the first to change. Unfortunately, he spreads it to his friends, and a new student, Rafael Esquivel. Now hundreds of humans are changing into Cybertronians. Will Raf's friends, The Autobots, find a cure? Will Alex be able to save his friends? Or, has everything gone to the Pits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young boy walked down the dark side street.  He was returning home from his job. A car followed closely behind him. It was transmitting data to it's superiors. The boy was completely oblivious to what was going on. The car got the order to to take the boy. It transformed and grabbed the boy. He tried to scream for help, but was cut off as he was taken through a blue and green portal. The top scientist  laid the unconscious child on the medical berth.

"Sir, everthing is ready." said the scientist.

"Proceed." replied his leader.

The scientist used a human sized syringe and injected a clear liquid into the boy's body. The boy squirmed and made small whimpering noises. They held the boy captive all night, making sure their virus was working. When they were sure it was they returned  him to the place  they got him from. The boy awoke on the sidewalk, completely unaware of what happened to him, and of the virus he was now carrying. The scientist and leader watched the boy from their warship. 

"Patient Zero has begun transmitting the virus to the surrounding the population. He should start transforming in four hours."

The leader smiled, baring all his teeth. Soon, he'd have a whole new army.


	2. Beginning Chaos

"Rafael Esquivel! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Raf groaned and looked at his alarm clock. 7:25 am. He jumped out of his bed and ran around his room, desperately trying to get ready for school. He ran down the stairs, backpack in tow. Raf managed to grab something to eat, and gave his mother a kiss before he rushed out to the bus. He climbed on to the bus and sat next to a kid he didn't know. Then again, he was the new kid. The guy he sat with looked a little sick.

"Hey, I'm Raf, the new kid. Are you feeling okay?"

The boy turned and looked at Raf with sunken eyes. He smiled weakly. "I'm Alex, and not really. This, whatever I got, hit me pretty hard a few minutes ago." Alex stopped and coughed a few times into his coat sleeve.

"Must be a pretty strong cold." Raf commented.

Alex nodded, then accidentally coughed over Raf.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. No harm done."

The bus reached its destination. All of the students filed off the bus. Raf helped Alex stay standing, until a big, athlete type guy walked in front of them. Raf hid behind Alex.

"It's alright, Raf. It's just Brick. He's my best bud." Alex fist bumped Brick before having another coughing fit. Both Brick and Raf breathed in the nanites Alex breathed out.

"Easy. Maybe you should go see a doctor." Raf suggested.

Brick nodded. "I'll take him to the doc." He held Alex up as his knees had buckled. Brick wave a farewell to Raf as he picked up Alex and walked away. The school day passed and soon it was time to leave. Raf had started getting a headache almost an hour after school started. While he was getting on the bus, a purple muscle car sat at the curb. It had sat there all day and had only picked up that two other male youths had gotten the virus. He sent this information to Megatron, who ordered the virus be released at a larger scale.

Meanwhile, Brick and Alex sat in the doctor's office. When it was his turn, Alex staggered over to the examination room. The doctor was a woman early thirties. She sat across from Alex.

"So, Alex. I'm Dr. Catherine Markus. Can you tell me anything about your symptoms?"

Before Alex could answer, he started coughing again. "It just feels like the flu, but it hit me pretty hard."

Dr. Markus nodded. "I'll give you a prescription for flu medication, take it easy and stay home to avoid spreading it around."

Alex nodded and took the prescription paper from Dr. Markus. "Thank you, Doctor." He slid of the examination bed and walked out the door. Dr. Markus smiled at him. When he left, she rubbed her temples, a headache suddenly hitting her. Outside Brick was taking Alex to his truck. 

"What the Doc say?"

"She said it was just the flu. I have a prescription I need to get. We'll do that then get me home."

Brick nodded and started the truck. It was a quick drive down to the Pharmacy. Brick ran in a got the medicine for Alex. Then he drove Alex home. He parked the truck and helped Alex to the door. Once they got inside they found a note from Alex's parents, telling him that they would be gone for the next two weeks. Alex groaned and flopped down on the couch in the living room. Brick stood off to the side. Alex coughed again only harder. He looked at his hand and saw little drops of blood. He wiped his hand off and rubbed his temples. 

"You alright?" asked Brick.

"Not really. My entire body hurts all over now. I need to go outside." Alex said as he got up and walked over to the back door. "M-make yourself at home."

Brick sat down on the couch. His own body starting to feel sick too. Alex went and sat down on the back step. He was breathing heavily. his entire body felt like it was changing. The sun had set ten minutes ago. He got up and took a couple of steps before he fell down. Tears streamed down his face. His body started twitching and spasming. Everything felt wrong. Alex vomited from the pain, but all that came up was blood. He looked down at his hands and watched them seem to lengthen, sharpen, and get bigger. Metal spread from the tips of his fingers to his wrists. His hands had grown, at least ten sizes bigger. Still shaking, he lifted his right hand pointer finger, and pulled the metal back. It hurt, like he was pulling his own skin away. Under the metal only showed mechanical components. A stuttered gasp escaped his mouth. The pain had subsided for only a moment before it came back.  He felt his body grow and elongate. Something pushed through  his back. He continued to fight the changes that were corrupting his body. The metal continued up his arms. Alex used his new claws to rip his hoodie and shirt to see the odd metal over his chest and body. The same thing happened to his head and face. He eventually stopped fighting the changes. His feet, legs, and the rest of his body morphed easily. Blue, red, and white armor appeared on him. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to stand. When he did, he was knocked back by the sudden rush of information from a far off planet. A planet called Cybertron. He learned everything from his new anatomy to history. When it was all done, he got on to his knees. The body was different, but he was quickly getting used to it. Alex gently tapped the window. 

"Brick! Brick, come out here." He called.

There was some thumping as Brick made his way out the door. Once out, he jumped and nearly fell over when he saw Alex.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I think that flu I had wasn't actually the flu." He replied. Then, he thought for a moment. "Wait, that would mean anyone in contact with me would be infected. You, Raf, Dr. Markus, are going to end up like me. And if this gets out, other people will end up like me."

"Alex, dude, calm down. We can figure this out." As he lifted his arm, Alex saw the same metal on Brick's arm. 

"We need to get out of here. You can't call me Alex anymore."

"Then what am I supposed to call ya?"

Alex smiled and suddenly his body shifted into a corvette. "Call me Tracks. Now, get in I know where we can go."

Brick climbed in and in a few moments they were gone. Meanwhile, Megatron had his troops release the virus on the wider scale. They did as they were told and soon people everywhere were being infected.


End file.
